Chapter 5
And You Are Coming With Me! is the 5th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Toranosuke informs president of the Student Council Haruma Yamazaki that Urara will be attending college, shocking everyone. Meanwhile, Ryu is torn over the fact that Urara no longer has any free time to switch bodies with him. Albeit, much to their surprise, Toranosuke takes them to an abandoned club room that they will use for the sole purpose of switching bodies. Summary In the Student Council Lounge, the President is extremely surprised, to the extent of spilling his tea, that Urara wants to go to college. The president compliments Toranosuke. Mikoto states that it brought favor to Miyamura, and that Nene needs to catch up. While in Class 2-B, Ryu is looking quite bored, explaining that Urara and him have not swapped since Urara decided to go to college, which was one week ago. Urara became popular, and Ryu became liked by teachers. They were busy, so they did not have a chance to swap places. Ryu thinks that Urara does not need to swap places because school is not that bad anymore. Toranosuke suddenly appears and yells that Ryu is losing his place in the world. He states that he is bored when Ryu and Urara cannot swap, so he has got a plan. A girl in Urara's class calls the former over, explain that Toranosuke is looking for her, only to notice that Ryu is hiding behind Toranosuke. Toranosuke brings Ryu and Urara to a dusty, vacant classroom. Toranosuke explains that this room used to be the disbanded Supernatural Studies Club, and he gives the room to Ryu and Urara for them to use for their body swapping. But Toranosuke gives a condition, being that Ryu and Urara will need to join the Supernatural Studies Club. Toranosuke also explains that he joined the club to keep it from dying. Ryu thinks who would ever think Toranosuke was in the Supernatural Studies Club. Ryu say to Urara that joining a club is too late, to which Urara agrees. Ryu goes and states that he would rather die than join a club, to which Urara replies that a club would be fun. Urara's friends calls over her and they leave, leaving Ryu thinking that it is not necessary anymore to keep switching. While Ryu goes up the stairs and Urara walks away, Ryu calls Urara over, and tells her that he is going to join the club and that she is going to come with him. Urara smiles happily and follows after him. In the Supernatural Studies Club, Toranosuke decides that Urara will be President, he will be the Vice President, and Ryu will be "Rookie." Toranosuke goes on and states that he expects them to help out with the Student Council, to which Urara complains about, and Ryu agrees. Shocked, Toranosuke asks if Ryu or Urara have ever kissed another person until now. Urara plainly informs him that she has not, and Ryu, whilst blushing, repeats Urara's words. Toranosuke explains that if they were first-timers, then they may be able to switch places with other people by kissing them. Characters in Order of Appearance #Haruma Yamazaki #Mikoto Asuka #Jun Inose #Toranosuke Miyamura #Nene Odagiri #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia (see here) Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1